Wimbledon
by All The Good Names Were Taken
Summary: In tennis love means nothing, but at the greatest tennis championship ever; Wimbledon - love might just take on a completely different meaning EdwardxBella
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:I do not own Twilight-end of story

One more game Bella, just one more game I thought to myself I can do this

_One more game Bella, just one more game _I thought to myself _I can do this. _I had already won the first set 6-2 and was up in the second set 5-1 and was serving.

_Come on Bella, big serve, big serve._ I felt myself unconsciously throwing the ball up in the air and smacking it with as much force as I could muster. I jumped into ready position, the return was a lob. I smirked in my head, _are you serious, all of her returns have been lobs, how did she even qualify for Wimbledon?_ _Well, it's just the first round but that doesn't mean that she should suck this bad. _I jogged up to the net and felt my racket fly up into the air and smash the ball. _Yes, the point is mine. Just three more, come on; wipe the floor with this girl._

I proceeded to win the three points ending both the set and jogged up to the net to shake hand with my opponent Jessica something or another. I walked of the court and grabbed my bag, signed a few tennis balls for the fans and walked off the court. I had just entered the tunnel when I heard a voice.

"Nice game Swan."

I whorled around to see who was talking to me. And then, I saw him.

Edward _freaking _Cullen. He by far is the most conceited male player that I have ever met. But, he is also the sexiest at 6' 1", with bronze hair and piercing green eyes. And he thinks he's the best thing in the world because he's ranked number 4 in the world. Which in some respects he actually is._ But it doesn't matter; he doesn't need to go about flaunting it._ My internal monologue was interrupted when I notice Edward staring at me still. Obviously waiting for me to say something.

"What's it to you Cullen?" I retorted back. "And what are you doing here, you don't play next." _Smooth Bella, real smooth, he probably thinks your some kind of spaz who can't make a comeback._

"Bella… I see that you still hate me. I don't know why however, because I've apologized profusely for whatever I did…and FYI I was complimenting you" he replied.

"Yeah, well that's a first… and I don't hate you, I simply just don't like you anymore." I started to say.

"Alright then, that's my cue to leave" he said and then walked away.

I just stood there, with my mouth agape. _Way to ruin my day Cullen, I am not in the mood to talk to you right now._

"I hope you lose,"I yelled, although he probably couldn't hear me.

And then I heard a faint, "Wouldn't count on it!"

I let out a strangled yell and stomped down the tunnel, into the girl's locker room and found my trainer and best friend waiting for me.

"Bella, oh my gosh, what's wrong, I thought that you'd be happy about winning. I mean you played amazing and I know that the other girl wasn't all that good, but you should be happy Bella." Alice, my trainer and best friend said.

"Three words Alice… Edward _freaking _Cullen." I said

And Alice just smirked. _Seriously, how could she smirk at that? She knows how much I hate him._

"I'm going to take a wild guess here…you still hate him?" She asked.

"I don't hate him I just don't like him, It's just that he annoys me so much some times and other times I wish I could go back to being his best friend again." I yelled. "It's like I'm bipolar when ever I'm with him. I mean I've managed to avoid him for the past three years and now all of sudden, it's like poof and he's right there."

"But, you guys were just so perfect together…"

"Alice, we weren't dating."

"I know, but you two were obviously heading in that direction."

"Yeah well, he's the one that screwed everything up, so…"

"But,"

"Okay, new subject…Can you wrap my right foot? I think it's starting to swell."

Alice just glared at me and remained quiet for a couple of minutes. "Sure. How about you go take a shower, because you stink and then I'll wrap your ankle and then we'll see if we can catch the end of Emmett and Jasper's match. Okay?"

"Sounds great Alice, sorry I yelled at you" I said, while walking to the showers. Emmett and Jasper played boys doubles and were ranked number two in the world. Emmett was also my mixed doubles partner and Jasper was Alice's fiancée.

"It's fine, I'll pick an outfit out for you" she yelled back

After I had gotten out of the steamy shower, I saw Alice's outfit for me, a beautiful white summer dress. I quickly put it on, and went to search for her so she could wrap my ankle. But, I couldn't find her. However, I did see a note for me on the mirror, which said:

_Bella-_

_I went ahead to watch the boys play; Court 16. I have the wrap for your ankle. See you soon._

_Love, Alice_

Well, that was just peachy. I guess I would just hobble out to the court. After making a fool of myself for fifteen minutes, I finally reached Court 16.

"Alice!" I whisper shouted. She turned around.

"Oh Bella!" She whispered back. "I had no idea that your ankle was that bad. I'm so sorry. I should have waited. I'm such a bad trainer."

"No you're not, you're an amazing trainer and you just wanted to see your hot fiancée. Perfectly understandable."

"Thanks, here sit on the bench and I'll wrap your ankle." She said, as she helped me over to the bench.

"Hey, umm Rose is here." Alice said.

"That's okay," I replied.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah"

"Okay." Alice said, and then tapped my ankle. "You're good. You ready?"

"Yeah."

Alice helped me up and we walked into our private viewing box and sitting in their was Rosalie (surprise, surprise).

"Hey Rosalie," I said in a futile attempt to be nice to her even though even though she hates me.

"Bella," was her reply, accompanied by a nod.

I rolled my eyes at Alice. Rosalie pretty much hates me because I'm Emmett's mixed doubles partner and she's his girlfriend. And for some reason she is convinced that Emmett and I are having some secret love affair. Rosalie is also Edward's mixed double partner and because of that I feel like Edward's replaced me.

About three years ago Edward and I played mixed doubles together and not to brag or anything, but we were amazing! We held the number one spot in the world until we had that little incident at the Australian Open right before the finals.

"Hey guys, do you mind if we join you?"

I whipped my head around and saw Edward holding some girls hand! Wait - it wasn't some random girl's hand it was that girl Jessica I had just beaten.

"Of course not, you know you're always welcome here." Rosalie said, while looking at me.

Are you serious? He is most definitely NOT welcome here.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to everybody who reviewed!

Disclaimer-I don't own Twilight

"Hey Bella," Edward greeted me.

"Hello Isabella." Jessica said quite coldly. (Guess someone was still ticked after losing her match.)

"Edward…and Jessica – what a surprise." I said sarcastically. "So this explains why you were in the tunnel after our match, doesn't it Edward. And here I thought that you had come to congratulate me. Silly me. Hah!"

"Yeah, well I had also wanted to talk to you." Edward said, while looking rather guilty. "So how are Em and Jasper doing?" He asked, obviously trying to change the subject.

"The scoreboard is right over there." I replied, pointed vaguely toward my left

"Bella!" Alice said sharply, disapproving of my rude comment.

"Sorry." I turned around and saw Emmett hit a killer volley and proceeded to clap with the rest of the audience. I notice Rosalie glaring at me through the side of my eye. _This whole Rosalie hating me thing, is getting really old. _

"So, how do you guys know Eddie?" Jessica asked. _She calls him Eddie! That's hilarious._ Edward grimaced.

Alice jumped right into the conversation.

"Well," she began. "Edward's my step-brother and Rosalie over there is Edward's mixed double partner and they're ranked number three in the world. And then Emmett he's the dark haired one on the court is my cousin, as well as Bella's mixed partner." I noticed that Edward grimaced when Alice said that, and it saddened me. "And then there's Jasper he's the blond playing with Emmett and he's my fiancée.

"Oh, how nice, it's nice to see that Eddie has so many friends." Jessica gushed. "And how do you know Eddie, Isabella?"

Edward ducked his head down to tell Jessica something. "Can you _please_ not call me that?"

Jessica nodded in response as I giggled in my head. _She has absolutely no idea what he's talking about._

"Oh well, we met awhile ago, it's not of any importance though." I said, while pretending to be extremely interested in my pants. I looked up slowly, only to see Edward looking at me.

I quickly shifted my attention to the match. Jasper had just served. He has an amazing first serve. The opponent returned it cross court, back to Jasper, who proceeded to hit a beautiful backhand down the line and then rushed to the net.

A quick look at Alice told me that she could barely control herself from jumping up and down and squealing. If we were at any other open aside from Wimbledon, I'm sure that she would be the loudest in the crowd.

I returned my eyes back to the court just in time to see Emmett hit an overhead shot and win the match. Jasper and Emmett did some stupid elaborate high five, after shaking their opponent's hands. It was actually quite funny, but I shouldn't be talking about it because Emmett and I have our own version of it.

I notice Edward chuckling silently next to me, obviously finding Jasper and Emmett's high five funny.

"Come on guys; let's go meet them before they go into the locker room," shrieked Alice, as she and Rose jumped out of their seats and ran for toward the locker room and their men.

Leaving me with Edward and Jessica. _Awkward._

I slowly got up and began to follow the girls with Edward and Jessica following behind me._ I bet they're dating_. I knew absolutely nothing about this girl except that she was born in America and was twenty-two and had a horrendous ranking. As well as the fact that she pretty much sucked at tennis.

"So _Eddie_," I exaggerated his name, "are you and Jessica dating?"

"What's that Bella, are you talking to me now?" Edward snapped, while shooting me a lethal glare. (_Talk about a violent mood swing._)

"When did I say I wasn't talking to you?"

"You didn't, it was blatantly implied."

There was a long silence, until Jessica began to talk.

"Yeah, we're dating, we started going out on Sunday, when he helped me back to my hotel after I'd had too much to drink at the bar."

_Always the perfect gentleman; that sounded just like Edward. He used to always take care of me_. I was about to begin my trip down memory lane, when I snapped out of it.

"How nice," I gushed back and immediately noticed Edward shoot me a 'don't start' look. I smirked and continued walking as we approached.

"Jasper! Emmett!" I yelled when I saw them, as well as Alice prancing around them and Rosalie who was shooting me looks that telepathically dared me to come closer; I ignored her and ran over to greet the boys.

"Hey squirt!" Emmett shouted.

"You guys kicked some major ass out there, 6-2, 6-0, 6-1 that's amazing guys." I said while giving them both high-fives.

"Thanks Bella," Jasper replied. "How'd you do, well I'm sure you won, but who'd you play?"

"Umm, yeah I did win."

"And who'd you play?" Emmett prompted.

I tried sending out some telepathic messages to Emmett and Jasper, telling them not to ask who my opponent was. But, to no avail it proved to be fruitless because the kept asking me.

"I played Jessica."

"Jessica who?" Asked Emmett

"Edward, aren't you dating a girl name Jessica?" Jasper asked.

Then suddenly, they both looked up and noticed the fake blond standing next to Edward, who was blushing horribly.

And then Emmett let out a long "O" followed by an "oops."

Alice thankfully changed the subject by asking us if we wanted to do anything tonight.

"Hell yeah!" Emmett yelled. "We need to celebrate our victory."

He then stopped talking, as he realized what he had said. And then as per tradition Rosalie smacked Emmett for having his foot in his mouth once again.

We decided to meet in the lobby of the hotel at six thirty to go for a quick dinner because Emmett and I had an early match the next day.

The walk back to the hotel was awkward; as everything seemed to be lately, as everybody was coupled off, except for me. So I spent the majority of the walk contemplating the unexpected jealously I felt toward Edward's relationship with Jessica. _What is wrong with me? Why do I even care?_

When I reached my hotel room, I decided to take a quick nap anticipating a long night _especially if Edward AND Jessica were coming…_

I woke up three hours later and found an outfit from Alice _of course _laid out on a chair. I quickly dressed and headed down to Alice's room to have her help with my hair and make-up.

"Bella!" she squealed, when I knocked on her door. "You're late; we only have an hour until we leave."

"Oh no!" I fake gasped. "Only an hour!"

"Oh, shut up," she playfully said and then she dragged me into her room.

After doing my hair and make-up she pulled me over to her bed to talk because we had some time left. _Shocking right._

"So Bella," Alice began, "what's up with your newfound surly attitude?"

"It's nothing."

"Is it Edward?"

"Ding-ding-ding, right on the first guess."

"Bella, that is hardly nothing… I'm sorry; Edward is such an idiot sometimes."

I laughed, "It's not your fault."

There was a knock on the door and Alice pranced over to answer it.

"Hey, are you ready?" Jasper asked while bending over to kiss Alice's cheek, and then noticing me he said, "Hey Bella."

"Alice," I began.

"Yes, Bella," Alice interrupted. "You have to go."

I stomped out of the room with Alice and Jasper following me toward the lobby where we join our dinner party.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to all who reviewed!! Wimbledon's actually on ESPN2, if anybody's interested in watching.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight**

I groaned as I heard my alarm clock go off. _Seriously it's 4:45 already! Ugh! I am going to kill the person that scheduled this match for 7 o'clock. I do not want to get up._ I dragged myself out of bed and into the bathroom and turned on the shower to help wake myself up.

_Ugh, it's going to be a long day_ I thought. Just as I had finished showering, I heard a knock on my door. I crossed the room and looked into the peephole to see who was there. But all I saw was a mass of white t-shirt.

"Bella?" a voice called. "You in there?"

"Yeah Emmett, just give me a second."

I quickly slipped on a bathrobe, and opened the door to let Emmett in.

"Morning Bella," Emmett boomed.

I winced. "Indoor voice, please Emmett."

"Whatever you say Bella, now go get dressed so we can head out to the courts and get some breakfast."

"Okay." I went into the bathroom to put on my warm-up outfit, while Emmett was babbling in the bedroom, talking about Rosalie no doubt.

"Did I tell you that she said she might try to come watch our match this morning?"

"Oh?" I asked stepping out of the bathroom. "How kind of her to grace us with her presence so early in the morning."

"Bella…could you at least pretend to like her?" he asked.

"She's the one who hates me; I have no problem with her." I said defensively

"I know, but it's just because she doesn't know you very well."

_Right_ I thought _that's what Emmett tells me every time Rosalie is brought up._

There was a pause in our conversation before Emmett began talking again.

"Are you ready?"

"Yeah, what about you? Do you have your racket?" I asked, while trying to keep from laughing too hard.

Last year Emmett and I were playing in one of the tournaments in Montreal and we got to the court and were about to warm-up with our opponents, when Emmett realized that he didn't have his racket. _Seriously though how to go to a tennis match without a racket?_ So, unfortunately for him I now mock him shamelessly about it.

"Yes Bella, I have my racket, and that was an accident and it only happened once." Emmett said exasperated. I laughed.

X

Emmett and I had just finished eating a light breakfast. I restricted Emmet to one helping of everything, instead of his normal three. But they were massive helpings. It seems that Emmett always find a way around the rules when foods involved. We were walking by the track when we noticed our coach standing there.

"Hey you two," Coach Banner said. "It took you guys a while to get down here."

"It was Bella's fault." Emmett mumbled.

"Hey!" I said laughing and then jokingly punched him in the arm.

Coach Banner was laughed at our antics and then instructed us to run a lap on the track and to then meet him on practice court four.

Emmett and I began at the same pace and he started talking. "Hey Bella?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you doing okay? You seem…you don't seem like your normal self today. I mean you haven't made many witty comments yet."

"I'm okay, thanks Em. I'm just stressed." And stressed I was, last nights dinner to put it simply had been awful.

"You sure?"

I nodded, "You can go run, now that you've played your role as concerned friend." Emmett smiled and I shooed him away.

_Dinner last night was not fun. We had chosen the hotel restaurant, as we didn't want to deal with reporters, however I instantly regretted it, as there was no place to escape to in case of an emergency (to be specific an Edward or Jessica emergency)._

_When Jasper, Alice and I reached the lobby, we found it empty and so we proceeded to the restaurant where we found the rest of our party already seated. And _Oh My Gosh_ the seating arrangements were horrible. There were two empty seats next to Rosalie and one next to Jessica. And _of course _Jasper and Alice had to sit together, leaving me the seat…_ (insert sigh)_ next to Jessica. Edward got up to pull my seat out, after greeting me. Edward was being civil, which meant that I had to be polite._

"_Hey Edward."_

_I'm just not going to talk during dinner. I'm just going to sit here and stay quiet._

_But, after about twenty minutes of listening to the couples involved in their own conversations, taking place in their own little world, I was about to loose it. Then there was Jessica talking to Edward with her incessant baby talk…it was __so__ annoying. Then, when Jessica asked Edward, another one of her stupid questions I snapped._

"_Eddie," she began. She obviously didn't pay attention when Edward asked her not to call her that. "What is this word, right here?" And she pointed to a word on her menu. I got a quick glimpse of the word and I'm pretty sure the word was __water__. No joke._

"_Jessica." I started, trying my hardest to remain calm and polite. "You, do realize that we are in England and that in England, they speak English, just like you do in the U.S."_

_Jessica just stared at me and blinked. I blinked back._

"_Bella, it's obvious that you hate me, because I have Edward and you don't, but that…"_

_I cut her off by putting my hand in front of my face, in a 'talk to the hand' fashion. Then I got up and walked out of the restaurant._

"_Bella!" I turned and saw Edward jogging toward me. "I didn't really hear, what happened to between you and Jessica, but I'm going to apologize on her behalf. But, at anyrate, I was hoping that we could talk tonight."_

"_Okay."_

"_So, you'll talk with me?"_

_I nodded. He placed his hand on the small of my back, as I suppressed a shiver, as he led me to a sofa in the lobby. We both took a seat._

"_So... what happened? I mean the last time I spoke with you was during our finals of the Australian Open and I know that we lost and that it was disappointing, but then it was like you disappeared." Edward asked. _

_It all came rushing back to me, the loss, the memories…I couldn't do this._

"_Edward... I don't think that I can have this conversation right now, I'm sorry."_

_Edward nodded, and I got up and turned to walk back to my room._

"_At least let me escort you back to your room."_

"_Thanks, but I don't think that's a good idea right now. Good night Edward."_

"_Night Bella." Edward said softly._

"Bella!" Emmett yelled from a couple yards away, pulling me away from my thoughts. "Let's go!"

I picked up my pace and sprinted the last couple of yards. I grabbed my tennis bag and ran past Emmett, I had gotten a good couple of yards when I turned and started quoting Emmett, in a drill sergeant manner. "Let's go!" Move it Em! Pick up the pace!"

Emmett started laughing and then broke into a run. I turned around started running desperate to keep my lead. But, in the end when we reached the court Emmett had beaten me by a good 30 seconds. I playfully stuck my tongue out at him and then stepped onto the court.

Jacob.

Jacob was my hitting partner and I hated him. I only kept him around because he was a lot better then the other two that I had. He, in my own personal opinion was creepy and a little bit too friendly. He was Spanish, and he used that to his advantage as he would say inappropriate things in Spanish and I, in return would have absolutely no idea what the hell he was saying.

"Hey Bells, are you ready to hit?" Jacob asked

"Sure, just give me a second," I replied. I grabbed my racket and three tennis balls and began hitting with Jacob.

By the time I had finished hitting it was six thirty. I glance over at the court next to mine and saw that Emmett had just finished as well. I met him next to his courts gate so we could walk into the locker room to get changed.

"Okay, so the girl; always hit it to her backhand, she has absolutely no control over it especially her backhand volleys." Emmett and I were discussing strategy, so we could guarantee ourselves an easy win. "And the guy, he has a terrible second serve so just kill it."

"Got it." I walked into the locker room to shed my sweaty workout clothes and put on my white dress, with spandex underneath. _Why did I let Alice talk me into wearing a dress, as oppose to my normal shorts_. _I'm going to end up mooning some poor unfortunate soul_. I was about to burst into song, when I noticed Emmett waiting for me.

I walked towards him so we could talk one last time before we went onto court.

"Are we playing pegs?" he asked.

"Of course!"

Pegs was a game we played where we tried to peg our opponent as many times we could during a match. Emmett pretty much always won.

"Loser buys winner lunch?"

"Deal." This was why Emmett nearly always won; he was driven by the determination of food.

We walked out onto the court and began the match.

X

The match was almost over we had won the first set 6-3 and were up in the second set 4-0. Emmett and I were both getting antsy, for different reasons though. I was just tired of having to play in the morning. Emmett, however, had seen Rosalie in the stands and wanted to go be with her.

I hit a quick volley ending the game. 5-0 now. Emmett was up next to serve, and that always scared me, as I had been pegged several times. Fortunately, I had never been pegged during any of the Grand Slams.

Emmett and I lost that game.

"It's okay Em, walk it off, we're okay. Just walk it off. We'll get the next one. Just think one more game and the match is ours."

I walked back to the deuce court to return the male opponent serve, remembering what Emmett said about killing his second serve.

Emmett and I quickly won the match, shook our opponents hand and did our crazy high five. We shook the officials hand, grabbed our stuff and walked of the court. I saw Rosalie waiting at the exit.

"So, I'll call you around lunchtime. Is that okay?" Emmett asked. He had won our peg game, he got three pegs and I had a grand total of zero.

"Sure thing, see you later." I said and watched Emmett jog off, to greet Rosalie.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks once again to everyone who reviewed. **

**Pegging is when you're playing tennis and you hit the person on the other side of the net hard with the ball.**

**Disclaimer-I don't own Twilight**

The past two days, since my doubles match with Emmett, had gone by quickly, as I had spent the majority of the time avoiding people as well as thinking. I had also played in two quick matches both of which I won; one mixed, and the other singles, earning me a spot in the third round. I was sooooo confused; it was at the point where it wasn't even remotely comical. Seeing Edward again had brought up so many old feelings that I hadn't felt in the last three years.

And then what Jessica said at dinner that night had begun to resonate with me. I had been constantly trying to blow it off, but it just came back to me every time. It was ridiculous, _and_ it slightly freaked me out.

I was currently hiding out in the stands, watching Roger Federer play; I was actually supposed to be shopping with Alice. Oops! She claims that the shopping here is just marvelous, but I wouldn't know. Gosh, Federer's matches were always a blowout in the early rounds, but then again he is ranked number one and is absolutely lethal.

Oh, wait…the match is over, Federer won _surprise, surprise_. I wonder who's playing next?

I began crowd watching, while waiting for the next match. I knew that I should be out practicing right now, but I just wasn't in the mood to be with Jacob right now.

_La-la-la-la-la. Ooh I like her hair. I should have brought sunscreen; I'm probably going to be diagnosed with skin cancer next year or some other horrible skin disease, maybe I'll get melanoma. Wait… is that Jessica? _

Oh my gosh, that _is_Jessica, okay I need to change seats IMMEDIATELY!

_Okay Bella, get up slowly and quietly._ I stood up and all of sudden Jessica's head whipped around and saw me. _I hope she gets whip flash._

"Bella!" She exclaimed. _Okay, so now she's going to pull the phony, we're best friends bit._

"Hey Jessica."

"I was just about to watch Edward play; come join… me." _Sounds like she had a hard time saying that. Cat got your tongue Jessica?_

"Oh… well, I was just leaving, so maybe next time." _Edward was playing; I hadn't seen Edward play in forever. I used to love watching him play and would come to almost all his matches. Maybe I'll just go sit in the back and just watch the first set._

"Okay, bye Jessica." I started walking away, playing on where I would sit next.

"Are you sure you don't…"

"Yeah, bye," I called over my shoulders.

I jogged down the stairs, and then made my way half way around the stadium and then came back up until I reached the top of the stands. _Well, this is a crappy seat. _I settled into my seat as I heard the announcer announcing the match.

"The number three seated player Mr. Edward Cullen versus Mr. Michael Newton. Both players will begin with three challenges. Mr. Newton will be serving first, in the first set."

I watched both Edward and whoever this Mike person was (I had never heard of him), step onto the courts. Although it had been years, I could still picture Edward playing to an exact point. His crisp white shirt and the matching shorts. The way that his bronze hair hung over his eyes; he was adamant as to not wearing a headband, because he was convinced that it was _girly_.

_Edward and I were in the locker room getting ready for the quarterfinals of the New York Open._

"_Edward, just please, for the last time put the damn headband on so we can go warm-up." I begged._

"_I've already told you that I don't want to wear it," Edward whined._

"_Edwaaarrrddd," I whined._

"_Bellllllaaa," he whined. Edward and I were both champion whiners, so I knew that I had to put an end to this otherwise this could go on forever._

"_So, what's going to happen when you get hit in the face with the ball, because you didn't see it?"_

"_It's going to be okay, I've been hit in the face before; you… of all people should know that." He smirked. I blushed, there had several incidents involving me, a tennis ball, a racket, and Edward's face; all of which ended in a packet of ice on Edward's face._

"_No Edward, no. It is not going to be okay, we're in the quarterfinals, THE QUARTERFINALS, we have never gotten this far before. And if you miss the ball, because you can't see, and we lose because you missed the ball; I am going to be very, very pissed off."_

_Edward and I glared at each other for a couple seconds before he began speaking._

"_I'm not going to wear it."_

"_Why the hell not?"_

"_They're girly, and I've told you that probably a thousand times."_

"_Roger Federer and Rafael Nadal both wear them, how can you possibly consider them girly?"_

_Edward just shrugged. We glared at each other for a couple of minutes in limbo._

"_What about," I began, "a bobby pin?"_

_Edward looked at me curiously._

"_Seriously, you've been around me, for just about all of your life and Alice for half of your life and you don't know what a bobby pin is?" I asked him sarcastically._

_I walked over to my tennis bag and pulled out a box of bobby pins and showed them to him. _

_Edward looked at me suspiciously. I sighed, and pulled a pin back and put it in his hair. He glared at me again before walking over to mirror to check it out._

"_Can you see it?" He asked._

"_Nope."_

"_Are you sure?"_

"_Positive."_

_He checked the mirror one more time before grabbing his bag. He walked over to me, and grabbed my hand. And then… my heart did its stutter as it usually did. _

"_You ready?" Edward asked._

"_Bring it on!" And then Edward and I headed out to the courts together._

I wonder if he still wears bobby pins, I thought. He probably doesn't _oh well_.

By the time I had pulled my self out of my memories, I noticed that the first set was just about over, and that Edward was in the lead; of course. Edward's always in the lead.

I decided to get up and leave, before more memories started coming back, confusing me even more, in a situation that I was still really fuzzy over.

I had just walked out of Centre Court, when I noticed Alice, walking toward the stadium. Oh crap. This is not good. Left or right. Left or right. Come on Bella! Think! Okay, I'll go right. Okay, turning right now.

"Bella!"

Crap, Alice must have seen me.

"Hey…Alice." I called back, as nonchalantly as I could manage, which ended up sounding like a strangled duck. "What are you doing here…near Centre Court."

"Well Bella…" Alice began, looking at me as though I might be a danger to myself. Which at the moment, I probably was. "Since, you decided to blow me off and not go shopping with me I decided I would come see Edward's match, since he's playing right now and Dad and Esme are here, so I thought I would try bonding with the family". Esme was Edward's mother and Alice's step-mother and was absolutely amazing. I have known her for sixteen of my twenty years on this planet that I like to call Earth. And I thought that she was absolutely amazing.

"Oh…Alice, I'm so sorry, I know I should have called, but I just wouldn't have been very good company."

"It's okay, I knew that you didn't want to go shopping to begin with, so I wasn't the least bit surprised when you didn't show up…so, I took Jasper instead." Alice grinned wickedly at me, before pausing and talking again. "Did you want to come watch with us? I'm sure there's room in the box."

"Oh? Oh, umm that's okay, I'm actually going to head out to the practice courts and see if Jacob," I grimaced as I said his name, "can hit with me, so thanks. Does this mean that Jasper's going to be mad at me next time I see him?"

"Okay, than… if you're sure. Um, I'm actually not sure, the trip definitely wasn't as long as they normally are, so I would say that he'll probably just give you the cold shoulder for about ten minutes and then he'll get over it."

I laughed; Alice always said just the right thing to cheer me up. "I'm sure, but thanks for offering." That was the last thing that I needed, watching more of Edward's match.

"Well then, see you later…let me know if you need me to wrap your wrist." My wrist kind of freaked out when I played mixed with Emmett yesterday, but if felt much better today.

"Okay, and once again Alice, I really am sorry. Bye." I turned around, and began to go off on my search to find…Jacob.

**Edward's POV**

I had just won my second round match and had advanced to the third round. I was signing balls, for some of the fans that had congregated around the tunnel exit.

I had played Mike Newton; he was a rather squeamish kind of fellow. If it was possible to play tennis squeamishly Mike definitely was to guy to do it.

Oh I loved winning! Of course everybody did though. I walked through the tunnel and was just about to enter to locker room when I saw Jessica standing there. She saw me and then sauntered over to me in a very unattractive manner; if I was to be more descriptive I would have to say that she looked like a sloth.

"Eddie! Nice match!"

Thanks," I responded. Ugh, I really needed to break up with her we had only been going out for about five days, but it was five days too long.

Then Jessica started talking about something that I didn't particularly care about. So I zoned out.

"…And then I saw that bitch Bella…"

_Bella_, Jessica had said something about Bella.

"…I invited her to sit with, you know to be nice. But, she refused; she was just so hateful to me."

_Bella had been at my match, had she seen me play, oh I wonder if she's still here_. I turned around quickly, scanning the area, looking for her.

"…She said something along the lines of 'I don't even want to be here, so I'm leaving and just leave me the hell alone'…"

_Wow, Jessica is a horrible liar. I know that Bella's mood had altered a bit, since the three years we'd been apart, but I know that she would never talk that way to somebody she had just met._

"So, Eddie, how about you take me out for a celebratory dinner tonight? Eh?"

"Um, not tonight. Bye." I responded and began walking away, while pinching the bridge of my nose _Ugh_.

"What about a good-bye kiss?" Jessica hollered after my retreating figure.

And I just kept walking. _God, I need to break up with her_.


	5. Chapter 5

**Once again, thanks to those of you who reviewed.**

**Disclaimer-I don't own Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse**

Practice with Jacob had gone surprisingly… okay. No sexual innuendos, no perverted comments, nada.

I was trudging back to my hotel room, when I noticed that it was twilight. It was always so pretty in England. Granted the sun set the same way in Arizona, but watching it set in London, made it so much more magical.

I opened the door to my hotel room, where I saw a dark haired object darting around my room, with clothes and shoes in her hand. I stood in the doorway for a while before she noticed me.

"Hey…" Alice hollered.

"Hello…" I said cautiously, Alice in my room with clothes was not my idea of a safe time.

"Well, it took you long enough…does it really take two _whole, entire_ hours to practice with somebody, with you despise? I mean you almost missed it."

"Yes, it does take two whole, entire hours to practice…and what did I almost miss?"

"Dad and Esme invited us out to dinner during Edward's match. And Esme asked about you, and then asked me to invite you. I of course said that I was sure that you would love to come, and so know we all have seven o'clock reservations…" Alice looked over to the wall where the clock was positioned. "…And it's now six oh four."

"So…I guess I'm going then aren't I?" I turned and headed toward the shower.

"Yeah…you are." Alice stared at me. "Why are you being so cooperative all of a sudden?"

"I just really missed seeing Esme…"

Alice nodded. "Well, go take your shower, and make it quick, and then I'll help you with everything."

I nodded and walked into the bathroom, to shower.

I had just stepped into the water and was in the process of shampooing my hair when a thought crossed my mind. I forgot to ask Alice who all was coming…

X

I was _still _in the shower, for much longer then I should have been, when I heard knocking, more like a pounding, on the bathroom door.

"Isabella Marie Swan, you have approximately thirty seconds left, before I barge in there myself and yank you out of there. It is six thirty."

I let out a small yelp and rushed to turn off the running water. I grabbed my towel and sprinted out of the bathroom, where I saw Alice looking at her watch.

"Twenty seconds… not bad." Alice muttered. "Towel off," she barked.

I towel off, and ran toward the closet to find a bra and underwear. Alice scared me when she went into army general mode. I blamed Jasper.

"No, no, no…take the granny panties off." Alice commanded.

My breathing stalled, before I began talking. "There is no way I am going commando. Why can't I wear these?"

"Panty lines," she replied as if it was the obvious thing in the world, which to most people it probably was. "And you're still going to wear underwear just… these."

And with those words Alice whipped out a leopard printed thong. I gulped. _A thong, there was no way I was going to wear a thong._ I shook my head from left to right. Alice nodded, I shook my head again. Then…Alice started counting down.

"Fifteen, fourteen, thirteen, twelve…"

I was able to hold my ground until she reached four, which at that point I grabbed them, and pulled them on. _Argh, permanent wedgie_.

Alice grabbed me, and hauled me to the mirror, where she had hairspray, gel, a blow-dryer, a curling wand and bags of make-up waiting for me. _It really was ridiculous, tiny Alice was dragging me. Me! Bella Swan; ranked number four in the world. I had muscle, and weighed more then her. How was this even possible?_

By the time I had mulled all of that over my hair was already half-way dry. I snuck a quick glance at the clock. It was almost six fifty. That meant we were going to be late. _Hahaha_, I sang in my head.

Alice, of course had already thought of that, because when I looked up Alice was on the phone. _Damn it_.

"Hey Dad, can you tell Esme that Bella and I might be a little bit late?...Yeah, right…No, no don't do that we can get a taxi…Seriously Dad, it's okay…Well if you insist…okay then I'll see you a bit…I'll be down as soon as possible…Bye."

"Dad said they'll wait for us, so lets hurry."

Alice had just finished putting large bouncing curls in my hair and was starting to put foundation on my face. I brought my hand up to my face so that I could feel my hair. It was quickly slapped down.

"Do not touch," barked Alice.

Ugh, I sighed, I tried singing songs in my head, but it wasn't working, seeing as how for once in my life I could not thing of a song to sing.

"Okay….all finished." Alice stepped back to look at my face and handed me the mirror. I personally didn't really care what my face looked like, but if it made Alice happy…

"Wow, thanks Alice, I look great!"

Alice started darting around the room _again_, and then came back to me with a pair of white ballet flats. Thank god, no heels! Hallelujah!

Alice then resumed her darting and came back with a blue wrap sundress.

"Here." I help my arms out, and Alice pulled the dress over me, and tied a bow to seal the deal. She then inspected me.

"Not bad for forty minutes worth of work," she said, it was seven ten now. "Are you ready?"

I nodded. Alice dragged me out of my room and into the elevator where she pushed the first floor key. I started fidgeting

"Stop fidgeting."

I stopped. The elevator doors opened up and there in the lobby sat the Cullen and Mason family. Just them. Nobody else. Edward was standing next to the love seat that Esme and Carlisle were sitting in.

"Bella!" Esme exclaimed, once she saw me.

"Oh, Esme," I began walking toward her, where she embraced me. Oh I had missed Esme so much.

"Bella, how nice to see you again," said Carlisle.

"Hello, Carlisle it's nice to see you again as well."

"Well, we should get going then…shall we," with that Carlisle offered his hand to Esme who took it and began walking toward the lobby exit.

Alice and I followed, with Edward trailing behind us.

"So um, is anybody else coming with us?" I asked Alice.

"Nope it's just us." Edward responded.

I was about to start ranting about how I was not talking to him and that it was rude and that he needed to mind his own business. But instead, I choose to shoot him one of my infamous looks, he immediately picked up on it and muttered an apology.

The three of us reached the car that Carlisle and Esme had rented and climbed into the back. Alice immediately jumped into a conversation with her parents while Edward and I sat on either side of her sulking.

I could feel Edward glaring at me as we approached the restaurant. Carlisle helped all of us girls out of the car and then Edward came climbing out. We walked into the restaurant and I immediately took a seat next to Esme and then…Edward took a seat next me. I notice Alice raised her eyebrow at me but she said nothing. I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Bella, it's just so nice to see you again, I've missed talking to you." Esme said.

"I know, it's been so long…too long."

"I know almost three years." I noticed Edward stiffen next to me when Esme said that.

"Yeah," I replied weakly.

"So," she grabbed my hand and gave it a squeeze, "how's your mother doing, I never see her anymore."

"She's doing okay actually…I don't know if you know but she got remarried to a guy named Phil…well actually it was more of an elopement then a marriage."

"Oh, that's wonderful, I'm so happy for her."

"Yeah, I guess so."

"And do you approve of him?"

"I guess, I mean he keeps her happy, and he's a little bit young, but overall I like him."

"That's wonderful dear."

Esme turned to say something to her husband, leaving me sitting there, looking blankly into space, just like Edward.

"So…" I began, while turning around to look at Edward. "Where's your girlfriend?"

"Don't know, don't care," was his reply.

"Edward Anthony Cullen…I don't want to hear you talking about a girl like that. You told me that you didn't have a girlfriend when I asked you after your match. Were you lying to me?" Esme asked her son, with a hurt look on her face.

"Not technically…" Edward was in the spotlight now. "It's just that it's not really working between us, so I didn't really want to bring it up. Seeing how I don't think that it will last that much longer."

_What? Edward and Jessica were breaking up! This dinner just became very, very interesting! This is great! This is fantastic!_

"Oh, well be careful when you're breaking up with the girl, don't be too harsh with her."

Edward nodded.

"So, are you thinking of somebody else perhaps?" Esme asked. I lifted my hand to cover my giggle. Esme was always trying to marry Edward off.

"I don't know, it's really, really complicated. It's just ridiculously complicated. I mean it's like…"

"Thank you Edward," I cut in. "We completely see how incredibly complicated it is." Edward glared at me. _Oops._

"What about you Bella," Esme asked. _Crap!_ "Are you seeing anybody?"

Edward's glare turned into a smirk. "Um, no I haven't been seeing anybody lately; you know it just seems that tennis just goes on and on. I mean there's the French Open, and Wimbledon and then the Olympics are this year and then the U.S. Open. And it just seems like it's never going to end…"

"Thank you Bella," Edward said with a grin in his face. _Um here's a hint Edward you have to be subtle and by the way it's only funny when I do it._ "For showing us how tennis just seems to go on and on."

Esme smiled at us and what she thought was friendly banter.

I turned to Edward and whispered in his ear, "You're annoying me, so I suggest you stop."

"So…let's talk about it then, like rational adults."

I glared at him.

"Let's see hmmm," he was trying to look like he was puzzled. It wasn't working.

"I would take acting off your occupation list if I were you." I cut in, but he ignored me.

"We could talk about, what I'm doing right now that seems to be annoying you. Or we could talk about what happened at dinner the other night when you freaked out at my girlfriend…"

"Soon to be ex," I muttered.

"…Or perhaps we could talk about why you stopped talking to me for three years. Which one would you prefer?"

"Edward, we are not going to have this conversation, right now."

"And why not?"

"Because, we're in public right now."

"Well, being in public didn't seem to stop you from yelling at Jessica last time."

"Why are you protecting her?" I practically yelled bewildered.

"I'm not protecting her; I'm simply using her for an example."

"Well don't"

"But…"

"End of conversation Edward, we can talk later.

"Bella…"

"Later Edward."

I turned away and picked up my menu, trying to hide my flushed face. I finally picked out my meal, just as the waiter was coming toward my table.

"And for you miss?" The waiter asked.

"Um yes can I just have the fish and chips please?"

"Sure thing miss. And for you sir." The waiter moved onto Edward.

I looked up and saw Alice looking at me, with a confused look on her face.

"Are you okay?" She mouthed.

I nodded.

The table was quiet for a while as we all just sat there in an awkward silence. And then Alice struck up a conversation with Esme and Carlisle, leaving Edward and I just sitting there next to each other. In silence. Yup. Just sitting there.

All of a sudden, my cellular device started buzzing. I quickly pulled it out of my purse and shot an apologetic look at Esme. It was a text message, from an unknown number. I clicked Read Now.

'I'm sorry.' _Who was sorry, I didn't even know who the hell was texting me._

My phone buzzed again and I opened it with a little more force then necessary. _Oops_.

'Will you forgive me?' _Ugh this is so annoying_. I looked up from my phone and saw Edward looking at me pointedly.

Oh, duh, it was totally obvious. I was just being to dim-witted to notice it.

I looked back up at Edward, and shrugged my shoulders. Edward's jaw dropped, and then I saw him whip out his cellular device and start jabbing the keys.

'Why not?'

'Because I'm not in a very forgiving mood, that's why not.'

'You know, that you're going to have to talk to me eventually, right?'

'I know.'

The waiter then brought our meals out, except I really wasn't in the mood to eat. I noticed Edward just staring at his food as well. I looked up at him, and he glanced back at me _crap._ I quickly glanced back down to my plate, my face now flushed.

_Why am I all nervous around Edward? What's up with that? I mean a second ago I was arguing him with him and now I'm all embarrassed that I got caught looking at him. Am I having a bipolar attack? _

M phone just vibrated.

'Do you want me to leave you alone?' It was Edward again. _Why on earth would he want even consider doing that? Of course I don't want him to leave me alone._

'No.'


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for reviewing**

I was warming up with my opponent for my third round match. _Volley, volley, volley, overhead, volley…_I was really excited about this match, I don't know why, but it was if, somebody had breathed some new life into me, and I was excited to be here again. It might also be the fact that I was going to be playing on Centre Court! _I know right Centre Court! Hahaha, this is going to be so exciting._

I finished warming up, and my opponent and I both moved to the net, where the official was standing to flip the coin. My opponent Nicole Vaidosova called it.

"Up."

"Ms. Vaidosova called it and it is… up" The official said.

_Crap, I hated losing the coin toss. I kind of took it as a bad omen. Yeah. Not good._

"I'll serve first." Nicole said and then turned around and walked to her seat.

I winced. _Even more bad luck, so much for being all excited and happy._

I walked over to my seat, and grabbed my water ball and took a quick swig. _Okay, I'm ready for this. I got this._ I began to jump from leg to leg, warming myself up. I quickly stripped my warm-ups off and walked onto the court. The crown applauded. I beamed.

Nicole looked over at me, giving me a death stare before she served. _Boo! Ha the ball was out, that's what you get for being all attidudish with me._

She served again, I struck it but the ball hit the net. _Ugh_. _Who the hell hits their second serve that hard? _I quickly let me frustration out by hitting the side of my tennis shoe with my racket. I walked over to the ad side so the second point could begin and that I could put that first point mishap out of my head.

Unfortunately and to my great displeasure, I lost the first set 3-6.

_Oh. My. Gosh. This is absolutely ridiculous. I got a warning for chucking my racket, AND double faulted seven times. I am soooo ticked off right now, I can't even think off how ticked I am, because it's just so damn overwhelming. Ugh._

My break was over now. _Crap, I didn't feel like playing anymore. Since, I obviously couldn't slash didn't know how to play, I might as well give up. Just let that Russian walk right over me._

"Ms. Swan your rest period is over."

I grudgingly got up and dragged my feet onto the court.

_Okay_, as I walked out onto the court, I stole a quick glance into my family and friends box. I had been trying not to look up toward my friends because I was playing so abysmally and I didn't want to see there disappointment looks.

I quickly lowered my gaze before my friends saw me and turned around to receive the ball from the ball boy so I could serve. But, as my gaze moved, I saw a flash of red in my box. I allowed myself one quick glance with my peripherals.

_Yes! Ha-ha! I can't believe he came. I mean, I had casually mentioned that I had a match the next day during dinner last night_

"Time warning Miss Swan"

_Ugh, _I had forgotten I was playing tennis. I glanced over at the scoreboard. _Depressing_.

I quickly served, with as much power that I could muster in my unfocused state of mind. We played the point out, that was ridiculously long, but I won it. I received another ball from the boy.

_C'mon Swan get your ass into gear_ I thought, this was one of Emmett's favorite inspirational quotes for me. _It was just oh so encouraging_.

I quickly through myself into the second set, determined to come through on top this time.

It was match point; I had miraculously won the second set and was about to win the third set thus winning the match. _They called the ball I hit out. That was a load of crap_. I raised my racket and challenged the point.

X

We were all in my hotel room celebrating my miraculous win over Vaidosova and it had gotten a little bit out of hand. Alice and Rosalie were both on the coffee table dancing. I was still in shock that Rosalie was here and she apparently had come willingly according to Emmett, who had told me that not a minute ago. I was sandwiched in on the small love seat that the hotel had advertised as a luxury sofa next to a slightly tipsy Jasper and Emmett.

"You two have a match tomorrow, and it's not going to go over too well when you both have a killer headache and are puking all over the courts."

Jasper just laughed, and I groaned. Jasper was a light weight drinker and so he would definitely be knocked out in a twenty minutes.

"Jasper and I are both big boys Bella, we'll be okay," Emmett said while patting my head.

I snorted a whatever out and laid my head on Jasper's shoulder as I knew Alice wouldn't care the least as oppose to Rosalie who would have had a coronary.

"Emmett, turn the music down," I whined.

Emmet just looked at me. He had planned this whole shindig it was supposed to be a 'good job winning slash Bella needs to learn to loosen up' party. However it was more like an 'Emmett felt like getting a little bit tipsy so he blamed the need to have a party on me party.'

Somebody knocked on the door. Crap, crap, crap somebody had probably filed a complaint and now they were probably here to kick us out.

I cautiously opened the door in fear that it was the hotel manager, but it was…Edward.

"Hey, congratulations on your win."

"Thanks" I snorted. "So umm do you want to come in? Everybody else is here."

"Yeah, sure"

I opened the door wider to let Edward in and peaked out into the hallway, just looking around.

"So umm is Jessica not coming?" I asked as nonchalantly as I could.

Edward smirked, "actually now that you mentioned it no, we actually broke up earlier today…"

"Oh"

"Oh? - I tell you that I broke up with the girl that you hate. The girl that you demanded that I break up with and all I get is an oh?"

It was my turn to smirk as I recalled that conversation that took place last night.

"_You know Edward; I really don't like that girlfriend of yours. As a matter of fact I hate her."_

"_I know I hate her too." Edward said while laughing._

"_Then why the hell are you dating her. She was being a total bitch to me, a couple nights ago."_

"_And I apologized for her…" Edward said raising his voice,_

"_Well you should have broken up with her then." I snapped._

"_You're right I should have"_

"_But you didn't."_

"_But I will."_

Edward passed by me and into the room, walking directly over to Emmett to do some primal handshake that was obviously created a couple millenniums ago.

Alice's POV

I jumped off the table when I heard the doorbell rang, (just in case it was somebody from management _you never know right_). I sat on the loveseat between Emmett and Jasper.

_Awww my poor Jasper, he wasn't a very good drinker_. I saw Bella open the door. Guess who it was??

Edward. Last night had been very, very interesting. It was like both Bella and Edward suddenly got bipolar order and were just all over the place with their conversations, with their dramatic hand gestures, and their calm civil conversations rapidly turning into screaming matches. I'm surprised that we weren't asked to leave the restaurant.

"Holy crap," Emmett whispered in my ear, "are Edward and Bella actually having a civil conversation?"

"I think so," I whispered back, I was just waiting for their bipolar disorder to come back.

"That's good, they both need to get laid there is way to much sexual tension between the two of them."

"Twenty dollars says that they'll be going out by the end of the tournament"

"Twenty dollars that they'll be going out by Tuesday," Emmett responded

I thought about it. It was already Friday and Bella wasn't that forgiving. She held that grudge for three years; I highly doubt that it will completely disappear in three days.

"Deal," I said, sticking out my hand to shake Emmett's.

"What's the bet?" Rosalie asked from her spot on the table.

"How long it will be before Edward and Bella get over themselves and start going out," Emmett said.

"Emmett said by Tuesday and I said by the end of the tournament"

"Can I be in on it?" Rosalie asked

I nodded.

"I'm going to have to go with Emmett; Edward's been in love with Bella for like a year, it is the most annoying thing. It's like he's obsessed and it's all he can talk about it. Oh and he mutters under his breath about comparing me to her, and he thinks I can't hear it. 'Bella would have hit that volley, Bella would have done that, Bella would have done this.' You have no idea how freaking annoying he is about her."

Emmett and I both busted out laughing at Rosalie mimicking Edward. She had nailed him to a tee.

"Deal," Emmett said sticking his hand out.

"Deal."

"Deal," I said and all three of us shook.


	7. Chapter 7

**Once again, thanks for everybody that reviewed. Sorry it took me so long.**

We surprisingly were not kicked out of the hotel last night; I know gasp, but I had a killer headache. Oh well, I'm sure that what I had was nothing compared to what Jasper felt.

Alice, Rosalie and I had decided to come watch the boys play doubles this morning, and try to cheer them on. I was pretty sure we were all in for an interesting game.

Emmett was so stupid, to even think about drinking last night, he knew he and Jasper had a match today, and he decided to just go and f-it up.

"Poor Jasper," Alice said while watching the guys' warm-up with a pout on her face.

"Yeah," I murmured next to her. _Poor Jasper this was going to be a difficult game. Emmett could drink anything and not get drunk, but Jasper-not so much_.

I knew how he felt, I wasn't to hot at holding down my alcohol either. I also I knew that I wouldn't have this hangover, or these bags under my eyes, if it wasn't for Edward.

Now, I'm not saying that being in Edward's presence drives me to drink because it doesn't. It's just that I was a wee bit nervous and like Emmett said I felt that some 'spirits' would help me 'loosen up.'

Which it definitely did…

"They're about to start."

I was brought out my thoughts by Alice shaking my arm continuously. She obviously had a case of jitters and she wasn't even playing.

"I'm so nervous, I hope they do okay," Alice whispered to me.

"I'm sure that they'll do amazing as always and that there is nothing to worry about," I comforted.

Alice still looked apprehensive.

X

The match was progressing very nicely, considering that they were both drunk last night. They were up two games in the first set.

I yawned.

X

"Hey," I heard a voice call.

I ignored it.

There was a sudden shock of pain in my arm. Somebody had nudged me hard, and it was painful.

"Hello," the voice called again.

I opened my eye and there staring at me was Edward, in all of his glory.

"Hey," he said.

"Hi," I murmured back. He looked perfect as usual. Didn't look hung-over at all. Ugh, so not fair.

"So, how long have you been asleep?"

"I don't know." I hadn't even realized I was sleeping. Oops!

I yawned and stretched my arms with not a care in the world. Oh! I just remembered the circumstances. Jasper was playing hung-over and I was missing it.

"How are they doing?" I asked Edward.

"The score board is right over there."

_Oh my God. Who the hell does he think is? Trying to get off mimicking me. I mean seriously, we had actually been progressing, and then Edward had to go and make that wisecrack remark that probably just set us back a year. So apparently he doesn't care that much, when he said that he wanted to try being friends two nights ago at the restaurant. And if he wasn't going to try then what was the point me trying._

I had just opened my mouth to retort back angrily, when Edward cut me off.

"It was a joke Bella," he said dryly. "You know the ha-ha kind."

"Yeah well it was not funny at all."

I glanced at the scoreboard, we had won the first set, but lost the second set, and third set was just about to begin.

"Where's Alice?" I hissed, after noticing she was missing.

"Probably somewhere pacing," was Edward's remark.

"I'll go find her," and I got up to begin searching for her.

"Bella…you don't have to leave every time I say something that you don't like."

As I turned around to tell Edward off, I noticed Rosalie smirking out of the corner of my eye.

"The world doesn't revolve around you Edward, I'll have you know that I am genuinely concerned about Alice."

I turned around preparing to leave, when I felt Edward grab my arm.

"Bella…"

"Edward stop. You're causing a scene."

X

True to Edward's word I found Alice in the bathroom pacing, talking to herself, and waving her small hands around.

And she thought that Edward and I were bipolar. Ha!

"Hey Alice, how are you doing?"

She didn't respond.

"It's okay Alice, they'll pull through. They always do, so you have nothing to worry about. Okay?"

She stared at me blankly; this was going to take some time.

"Repeat after me 'I have nothing to worry about.'"

She stared at me for a couple more seconds before she began talking.

"I have nothing to worry about."

"Good! Now say again," I commanded.

"I have nothing to worry about."

After Alice discovered her epiphany that I had kindly helped her find, she went to the mirror, to do something.

I honestly wasn't sure what she was doing because I when she turned back around, she looked exactly the same. I almost felt like I was looking at one of those spot-the-difference pictures, where the only difference was a slight change in the shade of lipstick or something else trivial like that. Something that somebody like me clearly wouldn't notice.

"So did you want to go back and finish watching the match?" I asked Alice.

She bit her lip, "I don't know, what do you think?"

"I think that…we should go finish watching the match; seriously though Alice, they haven't even reached the round of sixteen yet, and you're already having a panic attack."

Alice smiled weekly and I continued

"You know this is kind of weird, because when you think about it, I'm normally the one having the panic attack and freaking out, and you're the one that comforts me."

For some reason, when I said that Alice snapped out of her funk very quickly.

"Okay, so we're ready?" Alice asked.

I smirked, "yeah lets go."

Alice and I trekked up the many stairs to reach our family and friends box, Alice was back to her normal perky self and was chattering about how she hoped that she didn't miss too much of the match. I of course couldn't tell her anything because I'd been completely knocked out. Therefore I just shrugged when she asked me what had happened.

"Maybe, I can buy a DVD of the match."

"Hmm, maybe"

The second Alice and I reached the box I looked at the scoreboard. We were winning! That was the good news; the bad news was the match was almost over.

I decided to sit down for a quick second before the match was over. I took a quick glance at Edward. He was looking back at me.

I bit my lip, and he raised his eyebrow.

"Are you still mad at me?" He asked.

"I don't know it depends."

"On what, on whether you're still being an ass or not."

"When was I being an ass?"

"When were you not being an ass?" I questioned coolly.

Edward looked at me for a second, trying to get me to break. I was about to break. His green eyes staring at me d penetrating it was almost too much to handle.

Edward and I were both interrupted, when a cheer arose in the crowd. I had completely gotten so completely absorbed in arguing with Edward that I had forgotten that I was at a match.

I immediately jumped up and began cheering, assuming that Jasper and Emmett had won. Alice bounced over to me and gave me a hug as a part of her celebration.

"Come on guys lets go meet them," Alice shouted behind her back as she bounded out toward the stairs that we had just trekked up, with Rosalie in tow.

Edward and I slowly made our way toward the locker room. Let me emphasis the slowly part. We were both very clear on why we were walking slow, and it went without discussion.

Emmett and Rosalie were probably being a bit to enthusiastic about their win. And as for Jasper and Alice, you just never knew with those too, and so in this case it's better to be safe then sorry.

"Hey Edward?" I said while playfully elbowing him.

"Hey Bella." He said, and then repeated my gesture.

"Sorry about calling you an asshole."

"It's fine, no hard feelings."

I breathed a sigh of relief, "good."

We walked in silence for another couple of minutes. It felt nice, reminiscent of when we were best friends; I missed being his best friend.

"So, you never told me how you and Jessica broke up."

He snorted. "Actually, if I recall correctly I told you what happened last night."

I blushed, why did I have to get drunk last night?

"Tell me, please." I attempted to make a puppy-dog face, but it apparently didn't go over to well, because Edward grinned playfully.

I sighed.

"So you really want to know?"

"Of course I really want to know. You know how I revel in other peoples' misery."

"Believe me, breaking up with her was anything but miserable."

I spotted a nearby bench, and directed Edward toward it. Jasper and Emmett could wait.

"Okay so it was actually during the beginning of your match yesterday and I was walking toward the locker room and I saw Jessica. And I thought what the hell I she doing here, because you're not allowed to be back there once you're out of the tournament. So naturally my inquisitive self…"

"Nosy." I interjected.

"Funny Bella, so anyways I was following her, and guess who I saw her meet up with?" He didn't give me anytime to guess. "Nobody but that squeamish Michael Newton fellow."

"Didn't you play him in the first round?"

"Yeah, I did and he was…wait. How did you know I played him? Jessica said you left before my match even started."

"Well," I started. _I can't believe I slipped up, I probably sounded like some creepy stalker._ "I was going to leave, but then I decided to watch, so I kinda just said that to avoid Jessica." I grimaced as I said the last word.

Edward was quiet for a second. "So you watched my match, huh."

I blushed and nodded, embarrassed.

"So, how'd I play?"

"Amazing, as usual… Did you really have to ask? Or did you want an extra boost to your ego?"

Edward grinned. "It was a combination of the two."

"That's what I thought."

Edward and I then settled into a comfortable silence, watching people walk to and fro. I casually put my head on Edward's shoulder, and felt his arm come up and relax on my shoulder as an effect.

It felt nice. Homey. The familiar sound of tennis balls being hit in the background, and the cheers of crowd engulfed me.

"Bella?" Edward whispered.

"Hmmm?" I replied with my eyes shut.

"I really missed you." I almost broke into a little happy dance when he uttered those words.

"I really missed you too."

"Let's do something. I doubt that our friends will miss us too much." I suggested while sitting up.

Edward sighed. _Uh-oh, that wasn't a good sigh._

"I have a match that I have to get ready for, in…" he glanced at his watch with a frown on his face. "About a hour."

"Oh…"

"Well, we can walk back to the hotel and get my stuff. If you want."

"Okay," I hope I didn't sound to excited or eager.

"So are you going to watch my match, or do you plan on sleeping?"

"Well, I don't know; considering that I was awoken from my nap earlier, I'm still a bit tired."

"Ha-ha," he laughed sarcastically, "you better be there."

"With bells on; scouts' honor." I held my hand up, in the traditional pose.

Edward chuckled and pulled me to my feet, and then slipped his hand into mine.

I couldn't help but notice, that after three years, they still fit together perfectly.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry it took so long to update, I was in summer school, and it was not fun.**

My refound friendship with Edward had been progressing nicely over the past few days. We were starting to click again and it was a really nice feeling.

Today, miraculously, nobody had a match, it was ridiculous but it happened and Alice, dear sweet manipulative Alice had roped us all into taking a trip to some mall in downtown London, it was going to be a horrible day; a) because Alice would play Barbie Bell with me, it was horrible when we were home but I'm expecting it to be much worst in a foreign country, but it was even worst because I had no idea what the exchange rate is here, and therefore have no idea what things cost and b) I had to deal with Rosalie's surliness STILL.

It was so annoying, she really needed to get over herself.

I was spread out on my bed, trying to pretend that I wasn't going shopping today, when I heard a knock at the door. Ugh. I just won't answer it, I have much more important things to do then answering the door. And with that thought I burrowed myself into the nasty hotel sheets and comforters.

I heard my door open. Crap! I wanted it to be the maid so bad, but I relieved that maids don't normally come to clean rooms at eight in the morning. Ugh! Alice and Emmett both have a room key, but Emmett lost his ten minutes after I had given it to him. Meaning that Alice was here to drag me off to the fiery pits of hell or as some prefer to call it the mall.

"Bella!" Alice barked. Oh no, militaristic Alice is back!

"What Alice?" I questioned sharply.

"Let's go. Are you decent?"

This was obviously a trick question. For me, decent meant that I was wearing something over my underwear. But for Alice, decent surely meant that I was completely decked out in designer garb.

"No Alice, I'm not decent."

"Well, did you not see the outfits I laid out for you last night?"

"No…I saw them, but if I have to go shopping I would at least like to be comfortable."

"But, Bella."

I mad the mistake of peeking my head out from the sheets only to see Alice's huge baby blue's looking at me with a pout on her lips.

Damn. I had to look at Alice didn't I.

Her mouth was quivering now, great.

"Okay Alice," she instantly smiled her mega-watt smile.

"Hey, I have a question for you." I told Alice.

"Shoot."

"Hey long did it take you to make your mouth quiver like that on demand?"

Alice grinned wickedly. "Two years…why, are you jealous?"

"Insanely."

I moved extremely slowly as I reached for my required designer clothes, irritating Alice full out.

She began stomping her little foot, although you could barely hear it, because of her small feet. Next came the heavy breathing. I had to crack a smile at that.

"Do you need an inhaler Alice?"

"Oh, I'm fine, thanks though," she replied sarcastically.

"You're sure."

"Yeah, thanks."

She crossed her arms and cocked her head to the side, she was apparently trying to be intimidating. Yeah, sorry Alice, but I'm a good five inches taller then you.

I was about to change my pants, after finally reaching the clothes.

"Bella!" Alice screeched.

"Yes Alice." I asked calmly.

"Put, your damn clothes on so we can go already!"

X

I had complied and gotten dressed quicker then I had planned, and Alice dragged me down the hallway, where the others were waiting. Or were supposed to be waiting. When we entered the lobby, it was empty of our friends.

Alice grabbed my hand and dragged me outside, and parked in front of the hotel was a yellow taxi van. I groaned internally.

Alice wrenched open the door, shoved me into the backseat (quite unceremoniously I might add) while she jumped into the middle seat between Jasper and Rosalie.

I glanced to my left; Edward was sleeping.

I nudged him.

"What?" he muttered groggily.

I leaned over to him. "If I have to endure this, you do too. So wake up."

Edward slowly opened one eye to glare at me; I glared back.

He shut his eye again, but began talking. "So I see they put you back here too huh? I guess we're the unmentionables. Out of sight, out of mind."

I snorted. "Is that what they're calling us? The unmentionables."

"I just felt like being creative, poetic license."

"Whatever Edward."

We were quiet for a while just sitting there. It was actually kind of weird, because although I was sitting like a meter behind Emmett I couldn't hear him laughing, or Alice squealing. It was if Edward and I were in our own world.

_Not. I was probably just going deaf._

X

I woke up to Edward trying to gracefully crawl over me; we had apparently reached the mall that we were going to.

"Edward?"

He turned his head toward me with a guilty look on his face.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Trying not to wake-you up?"

I laughed. "Whatever, just hurry up so I can get out this loser cruiser."

Edward chuckled, as he stepped out of the loser cruiser and then reached back in to yank me out.

"Bella, come on." Alice whined.

"To where?" I asked.

"You'll see."

Alice grabbed my hand and took off towards the malls entrance with Rosalie hot on her tail. _It seems like I've been dragged quite a bit lately_.

We ended up in some high-end boutique, full of shoes.

Alice and Rosalie were swooning as we stood outside the store, while I stood there with what I am sure was a bewildered look on my face.

Seriously? They sell Prada and Coach and all the other brands they have here, in New York.

Alice sprinted inside the store touching all the leather products, and measuring the height of all the heels with her fingers. I rolled my eyes; this is ridiculous.

"Bella! Look at these. You would look so cute wearing these." Alice apparently lost her mind, because of all her excitement because she was holding up heels, pink heels non-the less.

"I don't think so Alice, sorry," I cried out timidly while trying to blend in with the chair I was sitting on.

Rosalie whirled around and looked at me as if I was mental for declining on the shoes and Alice apparently didn't comprehend what I said, because she asked the sales clerk for my size.

X

I ended up with five pairs of shoes; all of them heels.

The second we walked out of the store we spotted the boys just standing there looking lost. Jasper immediately held out his hands to take Alice's bags, apparently he had this shopping thing down to a tee. Edward looked at my bags and sighed with a concerned look on his face. He probably feared for his safety.

Edward whispered a quick sorry to me, and I nodded. Alice then started moving the troops again to another store. I tried to stay as far in the back as possible so that I would be forgotten. Needless to say, it didn't work.

We had just approached another boutique, but this one full of clothes. "Bella" Alice barked. I ran and ducked behind Edward's back in an attempt to not be seen.

"I know your hiding behind Edward's back Bella. You two have been doing that since ninth grade, it's gotten kind of old. Sorry to disappoint."

I shuffled away from Edward with my head held down, and walked over to Alice like an obedient dog. This was so sad. It was like I loss all control whenever I went shopping with Alice.

We walked into the store and I immediately went to the dressing room. There was no point in arguing, it was practically tradition. I watched as Alice flew the store, piling dresses onto her arms and then watched as she practically stalked over to me.

"Here," she said throwing the clothes into my arms, " try all of these things on and make sure you come out and show them to me."

I sighed and marched into the room.

X

I had just finished putting on my fourth dress, which was a deep blue formal occasion dress. I snorted inwardly. I'd never have a place to wear it.

I unlocked the door and stepped out, ready to hear Alice's criticism and what needs to be altered, as well as what shoes would look best. But instead I heard a different voice.

"You look absolutely stunning."

I started blushing furiously.

"What are you doing here?" I hissed.

"Springing you." He whispered back as though it was the most obvious thing in the world, which it wasn't.

"Has Alice seen you?"

"No, but she's going to be here pretty soon, so lets go."

"Well, I need to put my clothes back on."

"No time? Seriously do you expect me to just go frolicking through the mall in the blue taffeta dress?"

"Well," he began slowly, "I guess you could just stay here."

I must have looked horror stricken, because he grabbed my hand, and led me to the cashier to buy the dress.

"You do know, that you would have had time to change clothes if you hadn't had me fill out a questionnaire."

My mouth fell open as I thought about how right he was and I promptly closed it.

I groaned and was about to pitch a very serious melodramatic fit when I saw the price tag for the dress. But I was instantly quieted when I saw Edward's sharp glance. I did however keep the string of complaints that I would be saying verbally, if it weren't for Edward, going on in my head.

Edward and I sprinted out of there towards the exit like bats out of hell. We didn't stop until there were ten stores away from the boutique that held Alice and Rosalie.

When we did stop we realized that we were being followed, and were about to start our mad dash again when we head Jasper's voice.

"Wait."

Edward and I both turned around to face him… and Emmett.

"Where are you guys going, and if you're going back to the hotel, please, please, please take me with you," begged Emmett.

"And how would we be getting to the hotel pray tell?" Asked Edward. Jasper and I both smirked.

"Okay, well then where are you guys going then?" Asked Jasper.

"I don't know, just wondering the mall I guess." I replied.

All of a sudden Emmett's eye's lit up, it was the same look that Alice had when she began planning a shopping trip. "Let's play hide-and-go-seek!"

Edward apparently loved Emmett's idea since he smiled and bumped fists with him; Jasper looked torn, "what about Alice? Who's going to help carry her bags?"

"Jasper," I said calmly, "Alice will be okay by herself. I promise."

Alice and Jasper were both basket cases, no wonder they were the perfect match.

"So, Edward and Bells will be partners and Jasper and me will be partners."

"Deal," Edward said, he was way to into this. "Not it. Count to ten." And before I could blink Edward was sprinting through the mall, dodging shoppers with me flailing my arm, trying to keep up. I probably looked spastic.

"Edward, what the hell." I shouted as I almost fell into a lady's baby stroller, but the crisis was adverted, because Edward still had my hand and was moving ridiculously fast.

He made a sharp turn into a men's suit store and dragged me down beside the clothing rack.

"Okay, soooo," I dragged the word out, "next time you take off into a dead sprint, let me know first. Kay"

"Yeah okay."

Edward was looking everywhere for Jasper and Emmett, it was like he was automatic or autopilot.

"Hey Edward."

"Hey Bella." I rolled my eyes.

"I think that you should put one of these suits on, so that I'm not the only one dressed up."

"Oh do you?"

"I do"

Edward raised his eyebrows and smirked at me, and left to pick out a suit to wear. Once he picked one out he paid for it and came back and squatted next to me.

"Come on, let's go, we can't stay in one place for two long." Oh my gosh. He was strategizing now, for hide-and-go-seek; this was getting out of hand.

I got up quietly and walked beside him as we left the store.

"This almost reminds me of a much more retarded version of Mr. and Mrs. Smith." Edward said and I instantly blushed.

_Only you're so much hotter then Brad Pitt_, my mind screamed at me.

"Okay, so the here's the plan," here we go again with strategizing. "We're going to walk as casually as possible and lending in, until we see a department store or something."

Edward was apparently crazy if he thought that we were going to be able to blend in. We were both dressed in formal ware and that does not scream casual at all.

"Oh yeah Edward, because we just blend in oh so well."

We were just about to turn the corner, when something knocked me over. I ended up dragging Edward down with me. I'm just about positive that it wasn't a pretty sight.

Once I was able to refocus, I sat up and saw Emmett grinning at me.

"Tag you're it." He said, and both he and Jasper broke down laughing, as though the sight of Edward and I on the floor was just the funniest thing in the world.

I scowled. "Thanks for knocking me down Em." He beamed at me. "You do realize that we have a match tomorrow and if I'm paralyzed in the morning then it will be an automatic default."

While I was letting my fury out Edward decided to try a different approach, while he got up and lent me one of his hands to help pull me up. "Ten, nine, eight seven, six…"


	9. Chapter 9

**I am so sorry that I haven't updated in forever. I don't have any excuses or anything, to make up for it. Sorry again.**

**Disclaimer: I don't owe anything.**

We were all back in reality now (meaning that Edward and I were not all buddy buddy like we were yesterday), Emmett and I were warming up for our afternoon quarterfinal match. I had won my singles quarterfinal match earlier this morning, meaning that I'm advancing to the semifinals.

Emmett knocking me down yesterday, resulted in a bruise, but it was nothing compared to when he's hit me with his serve.

Today's match was nothing really. I was not concerned at all. Emmett and I were practically a shoe-in for the finals, meaning that I could be doing much more important things, such as… Well nothing can come to mind immediately but that doesn't mean that they're not important.

"You ready yet Bella?" Emmett yelled at me. "You've been hitting overheads for the like the past hour."

"Yeah, well, I seriously doubt that Em. Try not to exaggerate so much."

"PMSing much Bella?" Emmett joked.

I responded by shooting him a look. I am amazing when it comes to me giving looks. I can convey just about any message in the world, merely by giving someone a look. It's a highly sought after talent.

I walked back to the baseline and began to take serves and returns. This is super gay, I thought. I know how to serve. If I didn't I wouldn't be here at Wimbledon.

_I hope Edward comes_. Where the hell did that come from? I must have some kind of attention disorder. I mentally chuckled, it's probably Emmett's fault; he must have hit me on the back of my head one too many times I suppose.

I finished warming up with Jacob and Emmett, and then Em and I headed toward the court that we were scheduled to play on.

X

It ended up being a quick match, and I mean very quick. Halfway, through the first set, when Em and I were up 4-1, the girl got some injury and had to retire. Thus naming Emmett and I the winners.

I was absolutely giddy, as I had absolutely no desire to play; Emmett however had sunk into a state of depression, as he didn't have the chance to peg somebody, and win a free meal off of it. Tough luck Emmett.

X

We had just left the court, when Emmett declared that he was ditching me for the company of Rosalie. I merely rolled my eyes, and went to go check out my singles draw; I had forgotten to check earlier.

I was halfway to my destination, when something slipped in my hand. I looked down and saw it was another hand; I then looked up and saw that it was Edward's hand.

I smiled.

"Sorry about the match." He said.

I snorted. "I'm not. I did not want to play those two. Lauren hates me and I hate her. That would have been an ugly match."

"Wait. Lauren Mallory?"

"The one and only."

"Didn't we play her once, and you ended up breaking her nose?"

I sighed. "Yup, that was her."

Edward whistled. "Wow, that would have been an ugly match. It would have been like a girl fight."

"Yes, well I highly doubt that a girl fight would have occurred."

"Well, she was aiming for your face, every second she got the ball when we played her."

"Which is exactly why they loss." My tone was starting to sound bitchy so I decided to just shut up.

"So," he began, "where are we going?"

"The tournament office. I want to see who I'm playing next."

Edward nodded his head

"And then what are you doing after that?"

"I don't know. Why?"

"Just curious. We should hang out afterwards."

Edward was being way too friendly all of a sudden and I started to panic. Bitchy, bitter Bella was going to come out if I said anything.

I shrugged my shoulders in response to Edwards's statement. He looked at me oddly.

We thankfully walked in silence for a couple of minutes, and I was allowed a chance to calm down after my mild panic attack.

"So are you not talking to me anymore?" Edward asked.

Why, oh why did he have to say that? I was almost calm. And then he had to go and make that comment and piss me off, and now here comes the bitch.

"Sod off Edward."

"Oh, trying to act British on me, are we Bella."

I snatched my hand out of his hand, and then started going off on him. "Here's the deal Edward. You don't get your best friend rights back just because we hung out for one day and managed to stay civil with one another. It doesn't work that way.

"Meaning that you can't just make these accusations, that you seem to love making. Do you know why Edward? Because you don't know me anymore Edward. We are no longer in sync with each other. And we are no longer best friends."

After my finale I stomped away toward the office. I was vaguely aware that Edward was still following me, but I was way too lost in my mind to even care.

_Why did I say that? We were making progress and then I had to go and ruin it. I had to go and make up all those lies about us not being in tune with each other. Ha. That was the biggest lie in the world. After not talking with Edward in nearly three years, I've never felt more attuned with him. He probably knows that I was lying. Urgh. That's why he's still following me._

I reached the office and wretched open a door and shot Edward one of my championship looks. He got the message, because he stopped walking. _Just as attuned as ever,_ I thought.

I stomped over to the draw board for women's' singles and quickly scanned it for my name.

Isabella Swan vs. Ana Ivanovic.

My heart stopped beating for a second. It was like it was happening all over again. There was no way that I could play Ivanovic again. I just wasn't mentally strong enough to go through that again. I was going to have a breakdown in the middle of the court and… I need to go talk to Alice.

Yes! That's what I'll do. I chewed on the bottom of my lip anxiously and decided to head back to the hotel.

I stormed out the doors and into the amazing English weather, when I saw Edward sitting on the damn bench next…to the door…waiting for me.

I ignored him deciding that it would better for the moment if we just left each other alone and headed toward the hotel. I noticed him out the side of my eye get up and make his way over to me with his hands stuffed in his pants looking like somebody kicked his dog. It made me laugh.

We walked side by side in silence for a couple of minutes until we approached the hotel.

"Hey Bella?" he whispered.

I looked in his direction.

"I have to tell you something and…" he was starting to stammer. "And I don't know how else to say it because you're obviously mad at me," I scowled. "And you're completely justified to be mad, but I just don't want…"

"Just spit it out Edward."

"I like you. A lot. And I've liked you for a really long time now. And so I just wanted you to know, cause I never got the chance to tell you a couple of years ago and I had planned on it and I had everything planned out, but then we just stopped talking and I didn't know what to do. So I just wanted you to know, in case we stop talking again and I don't see you for a long time. But I hope that one we get by everything we can still be friends and all."

He abruptly stopped talking and my jaw dropped and I just stood there incapable of forming words with drool probably oozing out of my mouth.

He stared at me, his green eyes piercing. I stared off into space.

This went on for goodness knows how long. He was waiting for me to say something and I was just standing there.

"I have to go," and I turned around and began to walk into the hotel.

"Bella wait!" And he grabbed my arm.

I whirled around, "I'm playing Ivanovic next. Does that mean anything to you?"

Edward looked confused, and he loosened the grip on my arm as he tried to figure it up.

"That's what I thought." I whispered and then tuned on my heel and left.

X

I called Alice was I was safely in my hotel room.

"What's wrong Bella? Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

"Alice…"

"It's okay Bella, just don't move and I'll be there in five minutes I promise."

She hung up before I could say anything else and I laid down on the bed and waited until she arrived.

I had completely fallen apart by the time Alice had arrived. Completely. I was engulfed by huge body-racking sobs. I felt like I was dying. (That might be a tad bit overdramatic, but I felt awful.)

"Bella," Alice said softly.

She smoothed my hair back off my face. "Do you want to tell me what happened?"

It was silent for a while. A long while. An hour could have possibly passed, and I wouldn't have known. I don't know how I was able to cry for an hour and still have tears, but I was able to.

After the first hour, I slipped into a state of numbness. I think that Alice begin to feel relieved because I was no longer crying.

"Hey Bella," she began in her soft voice, "do you want me to run some bathwater for you?"

I blinked.

She apparently took that for a yes, because she told me not to move, and that she'd be right back.

She came jogging back into the room, obviously thinking that I would begin cutting myself in the thirty seconds that she was gone for.

The phone rang, and I turned to look at it, contemplating whether or not I should answer it.

"Don't worry Bella, I've got it." Alice said, with a horribly fake smile plastered on her face.

I got up and walked into my bathroom, without so much as a 'thank you.'

X

**Alice's P.O.V.**

I reached for Bella's phone, not in the mood to talk to anybody, but to stop the shrill ringing that was giving me a headache.

"Hello?" I snapped.

"Alice? I thought this was Bella's number?" A voice said. Emmett's voice.

"It is…" I heard the door close. I turned around and saw the bathroom door closed. "Hold on Em."

I placed the phone on the table, and walked towards the bathroom.

I knocked gently on the door. "Bella honey? I'm going to crack the door open some, so that if you need anything, you can call me. 'Kay."

She didn't respond, so I went ahead and opened the door, so that she didn't try to drown herself.

I picked the phone up off the desk. "Okay, I'm back. What's up."

"Oh um, well. Is Bella there?"

"Yeah," I replied slowly.

"Well, can I speak with her?"

"She doesn't feel very good right now actually."

"Oh my God! Is she sick? Please tell me isn't sick. She seemed fine earlier today…"

"No, I don't think that she sick, in that way."

"What do you mean, 'not sick in that way'? What other way is there to be sick? Whatever. I'm going to come over, I'll be there in five minutes."

I heard a dial tone, and groaned. Ugh, I don not want to deal with Emmett right now.

I took a quick peek at Bella, and made sure that her brown hair was above the water and not submerged in it.

Then I heard a door slamming.

I whipped around and whispered shouted, "can you not do anything gently?"

Emmett was standing before me looking frazzled. Rosalie was standing next to him, looking extremely bored.

"What happened? Where is she? Is she okay?" Emmett started walking to the bathroom door, where he obviously saw me coming from after checking on Bella.

"Emmett!!!" I stomped. "Come here now!"

He looked at me, with an exasperated look on his face.

"What Alice? I just want to know, if my friend and doubles partner is okay?"

"I don't know! She just called me over and then she had a mental breakdown!"

"Like a real mental breakdown?"

"No Emmett, a fake one," Rosalie inputted while rolling her eyes. I smiled my thanks at her.

Emmett sighed and walked over to Bella's sofa, and sank down into it.

"Is she okay? Do you know why she had it?"

"Of course I don't know why she had a breakdown. You didn't say anything to her did you?"

"No. I did not." Emmett snapped at me. "Have you even asked her what happened?"

"Of course I did you idiot."

"Well, what the hell did she say?"

"Well considering she just stopped crying about twenty minutes ago, nothing. Now stop being an asshole to me Emmett."

"Stop blaming everything on me then."

"Fine."

"Fine. I'm leaving. Call me when you figure out what's wrong."

"Whatever."

"You two, are acting worse then Bella and Edward," Rosalie mumbled as they walked out the door.

The second she said that, I had everything figured out.

"Was Emmett here?"

I whipped around and saw Bella standing in the doorway dressed in her bathrobe.

"Yeah, he just wanted to talk to you."

She nodded, and I held my arms out to her. Bella came and sat next to me on the sofa, and laid her head on my shoulder.

X

**Bella's P.O.V.**

"Do you want to tell me what happened?" Alice asked me, for the second time today.

"Remember the last year Edward and I played in the Australian Open together?"

Alice nodded. "So this is about Edward?"

"Kinda…"

I then told her everything that had happened during that tournament.

X

**Edward's P.O.V.**

Answer, answer, please answer, I thought.

I had been trying to call Alice all afternoon, but she hadn't answered her phone.

"Edward!" Alice said, answering the phone.

"Alice! I've been trying to call you all afternoon," I exclaimed.

"Well, I've been expecting your call."

"Yeah, well I think that I messed thing up with Bella…"

"You think that you messed things up with Bella?" She repeated.

"Yeah," I said slowly.

"That's probably why Bella called me this afternoon in tears then huh?"

Crap. Bella probably told Alice everything. "I guess, what'd she say?"

"It was all so confusing Edward. I don't even know what she was talking about."

Alice sighed. I gulped.

"It was some weird story," Alice began, "and you were in it, and it was some twisted story. She said that you two had sex or something…"

Shit.

"And then you didn't want to be with her anymore. And then I told her that I didn't think that you guys had had sex, because you aren't the type to leave somebody after that. Especially not Bella. But then she was just so persistent that you guys did do it. And then there was something about you taking advantage of her, while she was in a vulnerable state…"

**Review Please.**


End file.
